in your dreams
by cheese
Summary: yeah this is typical l/g, but i happen to love l/g so ha


Hey, this is my first time fanfic, its not done yet, but this story kinda describes my life. Like I described my shore house, my grandmas death, and the events with Miranda and gordo being my best friends mandy and sam. Sam and I have no love connection though. Oh yeah and I don't own anyone or anything. I wish I owned adam lamberg!  
  
"And I.I just wanted to tell you." "Yeah Gordo?" said Lizzie, waiting for him to continue "Nothing., never mind."  
  
Gordo could not tell Lizzie how he felt. He had liked Lizzie for as long as he can remember. But it really hit him hard when Lizzie started dating Ronnie, and he saw them kiss. He ran home and cried. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to confess his love for Lizzie ASAP. When he found out Ronnie broke up with her, he was relieved but saddened because his best friend and the love of his life became depressed. He found her crying at the library that day, and told her that she was the best and most beautiful person he knew. Then, it came time to confess, and he just couldn't.  
  
Lizzie had a crush on Gordo since the 4th grade which she tried to suppress. Thinking she had no chance with him, she tried to get her mind off him by developing crushes on Ethan Craft and Ronnie. That day, she was hoping that Gordo was going to say he liked her, but she never got an answer.  
  
Then spring break came. Miranda went on vacation with her parents to Mexico. Lizzie knew this was the time to tell Gordo.  
  
The first day of spring break.  
  
Gordo, reading one of his favorite books, A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe, got a phone call from Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Gordo" "Hey Lizzie, what's up?", he said, delighted to hear her voice. "Um.could you come over my house?", "we need to talk." "Sure Liz, I'll be right over.", said Gordo as he checked his brown curls in the mirror.  
  
It seemed that less than 5 minutes later, Lizzie's doorbell rang. Lizzie had been lonely lately. Miranda was always busy with her new boyfriend Danny and Gordo would always come by no matter how busy he was.  
  
Before she could think of the words to say, the doorbell rang. It was Gordo. She opened the door and saw her boy with the curly brown hair standing there.  
  
"Hey Liz", he said in his easy-going manner. "Um, hey Gordo, come in."  
  
She couldn't tell him. She just wasn't prepared yet. She just remembered. She was going to the shore next weekend and her parents said she could take a friend and Miranda wasn't there so she could take Gordo!  
  
That's the perfect time to tell him!  
  
"So, Gordo..., I just wanted to ask you if you want to come down to my shore house next weekend." "Matt's taking Lanny down and I was going to ask you and Miranda down, but she'll still be away, so, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, sounds great." "I don't think I have any plans", he said scratching his head trying to hide his excitement.  
  
He couldn't make Lizzie think he was a dork. He stared down at his bowling shirt and old Reeboks. It was pretty obvious he was a dork already but in a good way. He liked the way he was and not even Lizzie could change that..., well maybe Lizzie, but the point is he would never change.  
  
"Well since you're over already, we might as well watch TV", said Lizzie.  
  
They always watched the stupidest TV shows together. Their favorite shows were anything on the Spanish channel and Crossing Over with John Edwards.  
  
The following week they went back to school. A lot happened in that one week. This 9th grader became friends with Lizzie and she thought it was cute because she wanted to be just like her, but soon she came to school dressing as Lizzie and talking to Gordo. Not only was Lizzie pissed that this random girl was dressing identical to her, but nothing came between her and her Gordo, nothing. Well, except Miranda maybe.  
  
Lizzie just had to tell her off. After she did the poseur started hanging out with Kate. Oh joy. At least she was off of Lizzie's back. Lizzie realized that the way she dressed was stupid and that all the time she spent in the morning on her hair and makeup was just ridiculous. So she stopped caring. Her new style was jeans and a t-shirt. At first she was worried about what Gordo thought, but he really liked the new her.  
  
Then the shore...  
  
Spending the weekend with Lizzie, Gordo learned much more about her. He always thought all she cared about was clothes, her hair, make-up, and Ethan. Well she didn't care about her physical appearance anymore, and she sure had Ethan off her mind. She was into books; her favorites were Les Miserables and the Harry Potter series, even though she may be too old for it. She found Harry as an interesting person who was amazingly fun to talk about.  
  
She loved writing stories mostly fictional stories about her and Gordo, Harry Potter, and some TV shows. She even was even into Gordo's kind of music. No, not Backstreet or Nsync, good music with meaning, anywhere from the Doors, to Incubus, to even The Get up Kids.  
  
Gordo was aware that last summer she hooked up with a guy at the shore named Ricky. Ricky was a surfer, and had the same mentality as Ethan. You know like, "Hey Lizzie, what's up?" "Oh my God, look at that bird!" Not much to him.  
  
Friday night, Lizzie brought Gordo to her favorite place to hang out: CVS, believe it or not. Miranda had been down many times before and they would walk around CVS for what seemed like hours talking about the products and giggling. What Lizzie didn't know this time was that Ricky would be there with his new girlfriend.  
  
"Oh my God, Gordo look over there!"  
  
Lizzie pointed in the direction of a long blonde haired surfer and a girl quite smaller than him wearing sleazy clothing.  
  
"Oh my God, he's with Samantha!" "And that would be?", asked Gordo confusedly.  
  
That's my next-door neighbor I told you about. You know, the evil little brat who kicked Miranda and I out of her house 3 years ago and we haven't spoken since.  
  
"Oh yeah, her.", said Gordo, still confused. "What I want to know is why she's with Ricky." "He's 14 and she's 11!" "Well what am I gunna do Gordo?" "Um, just hide from them I guess." he said. "I'll be over looking at the hair products."  
  
Gordo secretly thought that he was Ethan Craft's lost twin.  
  
"Heyyyy Lizzie!" "Whaaaatsssuupp duuuude?" a stupid sounding voice said.  
  
Oh no! Ricky spotted Lizzie. What was she going to do?  
  
"Oh, ummm hi Ricky..." "Not much, you?"  
  
"Not much." "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Samantha."  
  
"Hi.", Lizzie waved nervously.  
  
Samantha didn't do anything except give her a bitchy look.  
  
"So, are you with anyone, Lizzie?"  
  
"Well...ummm...", Lizzie stuttered  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was eavesdropping in the next isle. He knew that Lizzie was extremely embarrassed so he thought he would help her.  
  
All of a sudden, Lizzie feels a pair of warm arms wrap around her. It was Gordo.  
  
"She's with me.", Gordo finally replied.  
  
Lizzie was relieved that Gordo saved her. She didn't mind him being so close either. She liked it. A lot.  
  
"Yeah, this is my boyfriend, Gordo."  
  
"Whassuup Gondro?"  
  
"Ermm nothing." "We have to go."  
  
And so they got out of there as fast as they could. They weren't even concerned with where they were going. 5 minutes later, Lizzie spoke.  
  
"Gordo, I wanna thank you for saving my butt back there." "I didn't know what to do."  
  
"No problem, anything for my Lizzie.", Gordo said as he put his arm around her.  
  
If she could live in that moment for the rest of her life she would. She loved his smell, the feel of his hair, his breath, and his skin. This made her think of her favorite lyric from a song by Incubus. It went "My problem is you make me melt and I don't want to be frozen anymore." She knew she had to tell him, maybe not now, but soon, definitely this weekend. She couldn't bear being with Gordo so much when she wanted to be so close to him. He made her melt, and she didn't want to be frozen anymore. She loved him.  
  
When they were back at her house she realized all the times she left Gordo out of the picture. If he liked her, hearing her talk about Ethan and seeing her and Robbie kiss was like him going out with Brooke Baker.  
  
Lizzie's grandmother had died earlier that year leaving her family the shore house she had for 50 years. Lizzie's family would come down and visit her every weekend in the summer until she got sick. She had to be taken to Lizzie's house so she could be taken proper care of by the hospus. She had congestive heart failure. Lizzie had to live with a dying grandmother for months until she died. Gordo was there to help her though it every step of the way. She didn't give him half as much credit as he deserved.  
  
The house was a nice one about 2 blocks from the beach. It had an old style with touches of new things everywhere. Lizzie's mom was re- decorating the house. The living room had a wall of mirrors and the downstairs master bedroom had a beautiful bathroom connected that Lizzie just adored. It was decorated in yellow and the shower had a seat and an "M" for McGuire etched on the glass. Her grandmother's room was a pretty shade of blue and had been converted into a reading room and her bed was moved to Lizzie's room. Under the stairs was a sewing room that had a sewing machine in it that looked over 100 years old. The upstairs was big. It had a master bedroom that they used for a guest room that Lizzie loved because of the air conditioner, a TV room, Lizzie's own bathroom that she was very proud of even though the shower had no light, and two end rooms; one pink and one blue. One was Lizzie's and one was Matt's. They both had two beds in them for Lizzie and Matt's friends.  
  
So Lizzie and Gordo decided to go to bed. While they were lying in bed Lizzie decided to apologize to Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo, ya still up?"  
  
"Yeah.", Gordo remarked.  
  
"Well I just wanted to apologize for all those time I left you out." "I don't give you half the credit you deserve."  
  
"It's okay Lizzie, I forgive you."  
  
And they went to sleep.  
  
Lizzie dreamt about Miranda sleeping over her house. They went online and talked to Gordo and then called him and told him that they were sleeping in the same bed and taking nude pics since Gordo always joked about them together. And then, Miranda and Lizzie were lying on the floor talking to Gordo and laughing about Lizzie's pussy dagger; an envelope opener with a cat on it. Miranda took a picture of Josh Hartnett and pretended to put it over Lizzie's beloved Brandon Boyd poster. Then they started drawing on people in magazines. Then they went to bed.  
  
In that dream within a dream, Lizzie had dreamt that Gordo died. Waking up from that dream, Miranda told her that Gordo is dead. The she woke up again in reality, screaming.  
  
"Gordo, oh my God, Gordo!" she said screaming and crying while running to his bed.  
  
"What Lizzie?" "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh Gordo I had the most terrible dream ever!"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"You died Gordo, you died."  
  
"But look Lizzie, I'm still here, he said hugging her."  
  
"I don't ever want to lose you, Gordo."  
  
"You won't, don't worry."  
  
And she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Not done yet! 


End file.
